Martes 13
by Chitozarami
Summary: Ichigo los sabía perfectamente, el Martes 13 nunca había sido ni sería su día de la suerte.


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Ichigo / Rukia

**Advertencias:** UA, romance, comedia.

**Resumen: **Ichigo los sabía perfectamente, el Martes 13 nunca había sido ni sería su día de la suerte.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

****Martes 13****

__Ichigo / Rukia__

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Martes 13. Un día odiado y temido por Ichigo Kurosaki, estudiante de preparatoria, de cabello naranja y ojos marrones. Porque siempre, siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, aquel día le ocurrían cosas desagradables. Estaba escrito en su destino que tenía que ser así, no cabía duda de ello.

La mañana había comenzado relativamente bien, sin contar el desayuno a base de tostadas quemadas y leche agria. De camino al instituto, solo había sido perseguido por un perro que acabó saliendo peor parado que él al intentar cruzar la carretera con el semáforo en rojo, le habían regado la cabeza al pasar bajo un edificio de viviendas y había tropezado por culpa de algún idiota que había dejado varias piedras tiradas en medio de la acera.

Nada demasiado malo, para lo que había vivido otros Martes 13, pero no se hizo ilusiones, aún quedaba mucho día por delante.

Al llegar al instituto, fue rápidamente rodeado por sus compañeros de la _Sociedad de Almas_, que era como habían llamado al equipo de fútbol del centro, para incomprensión de todo el profesorado y la mayor parte de los estudiantes. Y todo porque cuando estaban hablando sobre que nombre ponerle, Chad estaba en la Luna y cuando empezaron a meterse un poco con él dijo que le dejaran en paz, que solo era una pobre alma incomprendida. Igualmente nadie les decía nada sobre el nombre, llevaban dos años ganando el campeonato nacional de fútbol juvenil, así que pobre del que los molestase.

Ellos sabían de su mala fortuna y lo escoltaron hasta su clase. Eso les costó caro. Hitsuga acabó en la enfermería porque de una de las aulas salió un estudiante corriendo, sin mirar por donde iba y lo empujo justo, justo, al borde de las escaleras. Y Rengi quedó castigado todas las tardes durante una semana por "andar riéndose escandalosamente por el instituto" según un profesor que andaba de muy, muy mal humor.

Una vez en su aula, Ichigo les pidió a sus amigos de la _Sociedad de Almas_ que hicieran el favor de mantenerse lejos de él, que no pensaba dejar que cargaran más con su mala suerte.

Pero lógicamente, todos los compañeros de clase se vieron afectados a lo largo de la mañana. El profesor de matemáticas les mando hacer para el día siguiente los ejercicios que debían hacer durante todo el año. La profesora de Lengua y Literatura los dejó sin descanso porque por algún motivo, nadie era capaz de leer adecuadamente un escrito del siglo doce… en latín.

Durante la hora de Educación Física y Gimnasia, a Orihime se le quedó enganchada la falda y sin notarlo, salio corriendo para hacer los ejercicios preparatorios. Se falda de le rompió y quedó en ropa interior. No iba depilada y toda la clase la vio. La pobre se marchó a casa llorando.

A Keigo le cayó una maceta que habían llevado las de cuarto curso para su profesora, desde el segundo pisto. No le ocurrió nada grave, afortunadamente, pero acabó en la enfermería.

Tastuki, la mejor amiga de Orihime, sufrió un ataque de pánico en mitad de la hora de estudio sin razón alguna y se la llevaron algunas de sus compañeras entre gritos de ansiedad y llantos también a la enfermería por un calmante.

Ichigo apenas podía creer lo mal que les estaban yendo las cosas, hasta que Rukia se sentó a su lado. Aquello fue el colmo de la mala suerte, porque él estaba muy enamorado de esa fría e indiferente chica y sabía que, siendo el día que era, la cosa no podía acabar bien.

—Kurosaki.

—¿Si, Kuchiki?

—¿No te parece que las cosas hoy son un poco diferentes a otros días?

—Y tanto. Tú nunca te sientas a mi lado.

—No seas tonto, Kurosaki. Todos los que han acabado en la enfermería o castigados son tus amigos. Y esta mañana has llegado empapado a clase. ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Es el karma. Algo muy malo debimos hacer en nuestras vidas anteriores.

—Dime la verdad.

—No está lejos de la verdad —confesó el chico, suspirando—. No sé por que todos los Martes 13 me pasa de todo. Y con "de todo" me refiero a "todo lo malo que pueda pasarle a un ser humano sin llegar a matare, pero estando cerca".

—Kurosaki… —reconoció el tono en la voz de Rukia, no le creía.

—Esa es la única explicación que puedo darte, Kuchiki. Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Probablemente con un brazo fracturado o similar por mi parte, pero la mala suerte terminará. Y ahora, si no te importa, regresa a tu pupitre o vete a uno en la otra punta del aula. No es buena idea estar cerca de mi hoy y eres la última persona a la que quiero que le ocurra algo.

—¿Qué soy qué? ¿Yo?

Oh, mierda. Había metido la pata y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Ya lo has oído, ahora, muévete.

Y Rukia se movió hasta su pupitre, en donde pasó las dos horas que les quedaban de clase pensativa, sin poder evitar ver como sus compañeros sufrían pequeños accidentes o acababan abandonando la clase por el motivo desafortunado que fuera.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Ichigo recogió sus cosas y salió del centro, contento de que sus amigos del equipo de fútbol hubieran decidido hacer caso a su consejo.

De repente, algo lo golpeó ligeramente por la espalda para detener su rápido caminar y luego una mano tomó la suya.

—Hoy me acompañas a mi casa, Ichigo.

Se la quedó mirando pasmado.

—No pongas esa cara, no va a pasarme nada. ¿No lo has notado? A mi nunca me pasa nada el Martes 13. Y cuando me he sentado a tu lado durante Historia tampoco ha pasado nada —dio un tirón fuerte de la mano y el chico comenzó a caminar, estupefacto aún, junto a ella. Muy juntos.

Ichigo pensó que, a veces, también podían ocurrir cosas buenas los Martes 13.

**Fin**


End file.
